


Crystal clear (Annie x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You had just met her, that oh, so faithful day, in the fighting field.You were her partner.Yes, she had the skills, but you yearned for something more you had noticed.A missing smile.You never noticed her smiling.Not once.





	Crystal clear (Annie x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old; I wrote it over a YEAR ago.   
> I hope you still enjoy it regardless~

It was crystal clear.  
Only a matter of time before you died.  
Only so far away from Annie noticing your please and cries for her.  
You had just met her, that oh, so faithful day, in the fighting field.  
You were her partner.  
Yes, she had the skills, but you yearned for something more you had noticed.  
A missing smile.  
You never noticed her smiling.  
Not once.  
Yet, you seem to cope and still fall.  
You always complimented her on the way she looked every single day, yet all you earn is a single ‘tch’ and walk away.  
You never listened, and kept fawning.  
The day you had to pick a regiment, you followed Annie.  
You thought and thought, every single night.  
'Should I make a move on her?  
“Will she even listen?”  
Does she even notice me here?  
What I’m trying to do?  
'No matter what, it seemed crystal clear.  
She won’t notice you, no matter how much you tried.The day Annie had suddenly gone missing for an entire day, you had been worried sick, pacing around her room.  
When she came back, she seemed…Sad.  
You tried to comfort her in any way you could, but it was no use.  
Not once did she glance over to you.  
Not.  
Once.  
Your patience and spark for her had suddenly lowered.  
Still following her around, you thought of the things you would have said when the spark was brighter than ever.  
You had suspicion when Armin suddenly called both of you in to help them escape the walls.Yet, you kept your mouth shut, for her.  
Only in a matter of time, your suspicions were correct.  
Annie Leonhardt, the one person you fawned over for, was the female titan.  
That day, you seemed to have lost your sanity.  
Your sanity, your life, your everything.It wasn’t the same.  
When you would wake up bright and early to compliment her, you would suddenly realize her situation, and cried.  
No one dared to even enter your room without hearing your heart breaking cries.  
Not even the squad leaders or commanders.  
It was so lonely.  
It was so crystal fucking clear, it hurt.  
And everyday was the same.  
No eating.  
No socializing.  
Nothing.  
And it went on, until you starved.  
Until death was due.  
You lived as a ghost, mostly haunting the place; yearning for the one you loved.  
It stayed like that.  
For eternity.  
Oh, so crystal clear how you fell over someone who never loved you.


End file.
